Unknown Human Sith
The Unknown Human Sith was the first Sith to begin the Sith Order and he founded the new Sith in the galaxy. History Dark Adept He was an unknown Dark Adept trained by Darth Vader during Palpatine's reign. He trained hard and was loyal to both Darth Sidious and Darth Vader. He had always said he lived to serve but after both Vader's and Palpatine's first deaths, he left the Empire for the planet Korriban. On that planet, he was more indulged into the Dark side and by the will of the Force, he found ancient Sith Holocrons and began to study them. His knowlege of the Sith greatly increased and he even began to have new ideas about a new Order. New Sith Lord After studying many holocron on Korriban, he felt he knew enough about the Sith to begin his darker journey. The human began to train himself and practice the Sith ways by himself. During this time he also planed the new order very carefully. Sidious was dead, for the final time and there were no Sith Lords in the galaxy anymore, so the human self procalimed himeself a Sith Lord. He also knew how to train others in the ways of the Sith, so that is what he would set out to do next. A New Order The Unknown human set out towards the galaxy to find Force Sensitives to make up the order. He knew there were some that were already set on dark paths and he knew where to find them. For almost a years, the Sith traveled across the galaxy in search of apprentices to learn the ways of the Sith. He found them on planets far from the core and where it was out of the New Republic's reaches. He would take all back to Korriban and begin to build the order. He himself would train all the apprentices together to speed up the number of Sith. Being surrounded by the darkness of Korriban, they were protected from the reaches of the Jedi. They would remain hidden for many years until their numbers grew. Once all the apprentices had been trained enough, he sent them all out to the galaxy to continue to recruit more force senstivies and they all would train many apprentices all at once. The Unknown Human Sith did not use the Rule of Two since he saw too many flaws in it and thought that there should be more Sith in the galaxy so instead, he created the Rule of One, one being the entire Sith Order composed by many Sith. The unknown human also thought of with the many Sith there were, that there would be almost a warrent of betrayal among the order. He made a rule against the betrayal within the Sith. These new changes within the Sith would cause the Sith to become strong and a united group. Yuuzhan Vong War The Unknown Sith would not participate in the Yuuzhan Vong War but he would encounter Yuuzhan Vong while going out and recruiting more Sith. The Sith as a whole would use the distraction made by the Yuuzhan Vong to begin hunting down Jedi. He struck down many wondering Jedi trying to fight the Yuuzhan Vong while searching for potential Sith. The Death of a Great About two years into the Yuuzhan Vong War, the unknown human was flying out near the planet Manaan when he encountered one Yuuzhan Vong starfighter and his own was blasted down onto Ahto city where he crashed and survived. On the planet he wondered around within the Selkath taking advantage of the oppurtunity and looking for potential Sith. There he spoke to a Selkath force sensitive and began to tell him of the organization he was in. Unfortunantly for the human a Bothan Jedi overheard the conversation and attacked the Sith. The Bothan was none other than, Polo Hudorra, one of the Jedi Masters in the Jedi Order. The Sith and the Jedi exchanged lightsaber blows and force powers. They fought a fierce duel and were evenly matched at the moment until the human Sith was distracted temporaraly by what seemed to be a Yuuzhan Vong worldship in the sky, Polo took advantage and punched the Sith in face and then swing his green lightsaber through the head of the human. The Bothan beheaded the leader of the Sith Order and now he was for sure what Luke Skywalker had told him years ago, the Sith had come back. In the sky it was not a Yuuzhan vong ship at all but just a New Republic frigate coming into the atmosphere. Legacy The human Sith had a major impact on the rest of the galaxy especially in the development of the Sith in later years. Because of his actions, the Sith Order grew to have many members and developed well enough to one day match the Jedi Order. He created the new ways of the Sith and set the guidlines for Sith Imperials to grow. His Rule of Unison was respected during his time but during the Sith/Remnant Crisis, it was disreguarded and unused. Betrayal would be the main focus of the Sith Empire under Emperor Darth Tarna and Emperor Dracule. When Emperor Praxeum took the throne, the Rule of unison was respected but not really used or defended. It wasn't until Emperor Matas took the throne when the rule was used and protected. Darth Matas made a rule that if any Sith would not follow that rule they would be killed on sight. The Unknown Human Sith created the new Sith Order which would in the end effect the galaxy for years to come. Behind the scenes *The Unknown Human Sith was created to show the backstory of the Sith Order and who created the Rule of Unison used and defended by Darth Matas on the galaxy of the force site. Appearences *Galactic Terror *Unison Sources *Galaxy of the Force Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Sith Lords Category:Pre-Empire Sith